Bayushi Miyako
Toturi Miyako was the eldest child of Toku and Toku Inao. She had two brothers Toturi Kyoji and Toku Koto and one younger sister named Toku Kiyuko. Miyako was an expert duelist but used to wield a yari in combat. To Live By the Sword, by Shawn Carman Gempukku The day before her gempukku, Toturi Kyoji stole her best kimono to use as a sashimono in a samurai game against Toku Koto. It was in such a bad state when she found it that she had to wear her mother’s gempukku kimono. Shosuro women were known for their daintiness so it was a tight fit.Blessings and Curses Rise to Command She took part in the Test of the Emerald Champion but lost to Yasuki Hachi. Victorious, A Tale of Rokugan, by Rich Wulf She served as yojimbo under Toturi Tsudao, who honored her with the Toturi family name, and she eventually succeded Tsudao as First Legion Commander. Also, she was a student of Grand Master of the Elements Naka Tokei. Return of the Grand Master - Introduction, by Rich Wulf The Test of the Emerald Champion: Between-Round Fiction Snippets During her time of service in Toshi Ranbo, she also served as the Monkey Clan representative to the Alliance of Minor Clans. Minor Complications Test of the Jade Champion Miyako came to teh contest there with his sensei. She met Yasuki Hachi and gave him the full support of the Monkey Clan, and its help when needed. Test of the Jade Champion, Part I Imperial Legionnaire Miyako joined the ranks of the Imperial Legion under the command of Toturi Tsudao.Open Arms (A Perfect Cut flavour) Tsuno In 1159 Miyako was serving in the First Legion in the Shinomen Forest, pursuing the Tsuno who had been attacking the Lion lands. Tsudao send scouts in individual patterns and Miyako was one of them. She sought the tracks of Tsuno and confirmed their presence in the forest after a fierce battle against one of them. Part of the troops halted their maneuvers to engage a force of Yobanjin invading the northern Phoenix provinces. Fall of Otosan Uchi While the legions were still fighting the Tsuno in the Shinomen the news of the Fall of Otosan Uchi came to them. Tsudao, Miyako and other Imperial Legion commanders where magically transported to Otosan Uchi by the naga Ghedai. Revelation, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Toturi II, Empress of Rokugan The same year Tsudao declared herself Empress with the name of Toturi II, and Kyuden Seppun as Imperial City, being Miyako at her side. Wisdom, by Shawn Carman Allegiance of Shiba Aikune and the Shiba Family Shiba Aikune came to Kyuden Seppun to bow his head to the Empress Toturi II. The Isawa's Last Wish created a flaming tanto with a portion of its power which was offered by Aikune to Toturi II as a gift. In return Miyako gifted an Eye of the Emperor to Aikune's yojimbo, Shiba Mirabu. Soul of Dairya Miyako was the Taisa of the First Legion and was present in Kyuden Kakita in 1160 when the blind tainted duelist Daidoji Megumi assassinated Kakita Toshiken. Were it not for the intervention of Miyako, who used one of Lady Doji's Tears to destroy Dairya's Cackling Skull and repell Megumi, Kakita Daimyo Kakita Noritoshi and many others in the castle would most likely have been killed. The Bride of Secrets While engaged to Bayushi Paneki, Miyako was kidnapped by a group of bandits made up of Mantis or former Mantis samurai. Miyako was rescued by Dragon Clan magistrates Mirumoto Narumi and Kitsuki Nagiken, who defeated the kidnappers in their lair in an abandoned jade mine in Spine of the World Mountains. Bayushi Paneki arrived in the cave as the fight with the bandits was ending. Miyako's face and throat were severely damaged by the bandits. Bayushi Paneki removed his own mempo and placed it over Miyako's face, telling her that it would remain there, covering her wounds as long as she wished. Bride of Secrets, by Shawn Carman Place in the Scorpion After their marriage, Miyako took the Bayushi family name, becoming Bayushi Miyako. She became the chief shireikan of the Scorpion Clan military.[http://www.kyoudai-games.com/mow/MoWstyle.pdf Masters of War Web Supplement] p. 22 Children Miyako was two months pregnant in the Month of the Hare in 1170.Vengeance She gave birth to a boy. The child, named Bayushi Ichiro, was blessed by the Empress Iweko I herself as the Empress attended her first Winter Court at Kyuden Bayushi in the Month of the Boar later that same year.Glory of the Empire, Part I Acting Champion Following Paneki's death and transformation into an undead due to the Plague in 1172,A Moment's Hesitation Miyako still led the Scorpion forces during the Plague War. The exact line of succession remained unclear however, and Shosuro Daimyo Shosuro Toson did not entirely agree with her command decisions.Unleashed, Part 2 External Links * Toturi Miyako (An Oni's Fury) * Toturi Miyako Exp (Drums of War) * Bayushi Miyako (Empire at War) Category:Imperial Families Members Category:Monkey Clan Members Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders